


endurance

by statuscrows



Series: All in the Family [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: I figured I should probably stop trying to fill up the entire tag by myself, so I'm just adding my next installment(s) here.





	1. endurance

Killua manages to handle having the vibrator shoved up his ass relatively well all things considered. He doesn’t aim any snide comments in Illumi direction and he doesn’t react violently to the objects insertion. Illumi knows from experience that the first time a person does this it can be very intense, in fact he’s taken the initiative to start Killua off with a vibrator several inches longer than the one he started with. To his immense surprise Killua doesn’t as much as flinch at the intrusion.

As a result for the first hour or so his job is pretty boring; he confirms that Killua hasn’t broken out of his bonds, and he keeps time on his phone, but that’s about it.

But about an hour and a half in Killua makes his first sound, a very soft pained whine that’s only just audible over the buzz of the vibrator. Illumi’s head snaps over in his direction at the noise but apart from that nothing has changed. Killua is still naked and strapped down to the table so tightly he can hardly move. He isn’t even sweating yet. His gaze remains steady and fixed on the ceiling.

Illumi goes back to checking his email.

 

Almost exactly at the ninety minute mark Killua’s knees start shaking. He’s clearly trying to hide this by pressing his legs down flat against the cool metal surface of the table but it doesn’t do much. The sound of bare flesh against metal isn’t loud but it’s noticeable.

 

By the time they’re two hours in Killua’s cock is hard between his legs.

“How long…” Killua starts to say. His throat must be dry so he stops to swallow, “How long do we have to keep this up for?”

Illumi looks up from his phone with a thoughtful hum. “Long enough for you to get to the point where ‘how long’ isn’t a question for you anymore.”

Killua’s hands are tied up over his head. He takes a deep breath. His fingers slowly tighten into a fist and then relax. “I’m already used to it,” he brags. “You won’t get me with this.”

“Good,” Illumi says. “Then this will be a nice boring afternoon for you.”

He goes back to his phone.

 

Three hours and forty minutes in Killua’s entire body is shaking.

“Doing alright there Killu?” he asks. He’s mid texting a potential client so only about half of his focus is on Killua.

“Fuck off.” Killua turns his face away as best he can. “I’m fine. Just great. Never better.”

“Glad to hear it.”

 

Four hours and ten minutes in the vibrator starts to slide out of Killua’s body.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Illumi chides, getting to his feet. He reaches down between Killua’s spread legs to find the base of the vibrator and adjust its angle. “I’m glad you’re figuring out some new muscle control but you’re nowhere near done yet.”

Killua doesn’t pretend it was an accident. Instead he kicks one leg out of his restraints and aims a blow at Illumi’s face.

He catches Killua’s leg with one hand and shoves the vibrator in deep with the other.

Killua cries out and curses at that. It takes some effort to get him tied back down properly with all the thrashing.

“Don’t try that again. Okay?” He gives Killua a gentle tap on the nose and sits down again.

 

Four hours and forty-five minutes in, Killua starts threatening him.

This section is a lot more entertaining than the long stretches of silence because he learns a lot about how colorful his brother’s vocabulary is getting. The cursing is a little excessive but Killua’s very graphic and specific threats make up for it.

Five hours and fifteen minutes in, he hears Killua use a word that he hasn’t used in years.

“Puh-please,” Killua says slowly. The word sounds unfamiliar on his tongue. “Fuck. I can’t take this anymore.”

He whistles. Killua must be in bad shape to try something as pointless as begging him to stop. Illumi approaches the table, eyeing his brother’s twitching body with mild interest. Killua is still hard. Painfully so by the looks of it.

“Are you holding yourself back from coming or are you unable to come just from this?” he asks.

Killua groans loudly but doesn’t respond. He’s pretty sure Killua completely missed the question.

He looks down at where Killua’s cock lays, hard and red against his body. He’s gotten more than a little precome on his stomach from all the thrashing. He looks so desperate now.

“Never mind,” Illumi mumbles, tearing his eyes away from Killua’s cock.

 

Five hours and thirty-five minutes in Illumi is trying in vain to pay attention to the words on his screen when Killua cries out again.

“Please, god Illumi!”

He hears the sound of something shattering and realizes belatedly that it’s his phone. Killua’s cries were getting surprisingly distracting. Normal he could breeze through almost any torture session without being bothered by screams, blood, viscera - anything really. But something about listening to Killua yell his name in that deep, sex worn voice of his was really demanding his attention.

He sighs down at his phone. “Now look what you did Killu.”

Killua bangs his head back against the table. “Ffff-fuck. I hate you. God, I hate you.”

Illumi crosses the room to stare at Killua’s upside face. “Okay well, I need to go get a new phone. But if I leave you here alone I can’t trust you to stay put so we’re doing to have to wrap up for today.”

Killua’s sigh of relief is halfway to a sob.

“Under one condition,” he says.

“Fuck! Come on, what is it?!”

A hand slides up Killua’s thigh so he can press lightly at the vibrator. Killua shudders.

“You have to come.”

Killua frowns. “No. I…can’t. I don’t think I can like this.”

“Ah. That’s much too bad.” He sits back down. “Then we’ll both be staying down here. About three more hours should do it.”

Killua’s right hand breaks free from its bond but Illumi’s there less than a second later holding his wrist down.

“You already used up your one warning for the day Killu. Since you can’t behave yourself - ”

“Let me - let me touch myself!”

He tightens his grip. “No.”

Killua stares up his him, eyes wide and pleading. “In front of you! Just let me use one of hands and you can - you can watch me come.”

Illumi stares down at where he has Killua’s wrist pinned. “Why would I want to watch you jerk off?”

“You dense son of a - ” Illumi narrows his eyes. “Shit, look I just mean. You want…you want me to build up a tolerance for humiliation right?”

Illumi tilts his head.

“Being used this way is supposed to be humiliating for me right?” Killua continues. He can hear Killua’s voice slowly gaining confidence in his own words as he says them aloud. “So - so if someone were to make me jerk off in front of them I wouldn’t be bothered by it because I’d already have practice!”

“Is that so?”

Killua nods frantically. “I don’t want to have you watch me do this. It’ll be another lesson.”

Illumi lets his eyes leave Killua’s face to roam instead down his exposed body. His hips are shifting slowly in an attempt to get some kind of sensation on his cock.

He feels his resolve wavering. Killua’s argument makes sense.

“Please?” Killua begs quietly.

He lets go of Killua’s wrist. His heart is pounding in his chest with an excitement he refuses to acknowledge.

“Do it then,” Illumi says. “Touch yourself.”

Killua shakes out his wrist to get blood flowing after Illumi’s tight grip and then looks down at himself. They can both see how hard Killua is; how much he’s sweating and twitching with his need but now that he has permission he seems nervous to actually do anything. Up until now it’s only ever been Illumi who’s been hard during their training session, and Illumi who’s gotten off. The forced participating might be getting to him.

“If you can’t do it I’d be glad to help you out,” Illumi says. He hasn’t noticed until now but his throat feels horribly dry and his voice is raw and grating.

Killua takes a deep breath and then wraps his hand around his cock.

He was right, Killua is desperate. As soon as he’s got a hold of himself Killua moans loudly and unabashed. Illumi watches in barely suppressed glee.

He must be incredibly on edge because it doesn’t take long before he sees Killua’s toes curling and his grip around himself grow tighter. He’s loud and all though he’s still mostly tied down he can’t seem to stop moving along with his strokes.

“I’d say you’re a natural when it comes to this lesson,” Illumi says softly. Killua eyes flicker towards him for a moment before he curses again and comes, his entire body going taunt in his release.

He really was planning to let Killua up now that he’s come but the orgasm and the endurance training were clearly too much for him. He’s out cold before he’s so much as moved his hand away from his cock.

“That was wonderful,” Illumi says to his limp unconscious form. He moves around to grasp the vibrator by its base and drag it out of Killua body. “You lasted much longer than I did on my first try. But the exceptional is really the bare minimum when it comes to you, isn’t it?”

Careful he undoes the straps around Killua’s body, thumbing at the skin beneath to get blood moving. He doesn’t bother cleaning the sticky mess off Killua’s stomach yet. His crushed phone lays forgotten on his seat.

“I’ll let you sleep for now Killu,” he says.

With the hand that isn’t busy caressing Killua’s face he shifts the position of his cock in his pants. More and more these days Killua’s tests seem to be tests for the both of them.

“You’ll get back to work once you wake up,” Illumi assures him.

They both will.


	2. audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should probably stop trying to fill up the entire tag by myself, so I'm just adding my next installment(s) here.

Illumi's practically got a spring in his step as he leads Killua through the house. He hasn't said much yet beyond "follow me" by way of greeting, but there really wasn't a reason why Illumi would come find him if it wasn't training related. Even though his face isn't betraying anything Killua can feel a weird restless energy around him. It makes him keep a couple of paces between him and his brother.

Killua assumes they'll be in the dungeon as usual but Illumi leads him in a different direction. Instead they're heading towards the far end of the manor, still upstairs where you can occasionally see sunlight. The sudden change of scenery puts Killua on edge, though he's not entirely sure why. He doesn't really think there's much worse that Illumi can subject him to at this point.

They're in the middle of the butler's section of the house when Killua finally stops walking. "Where the hell are we going?"

"This way," Illumi says. He continues and says nothing else to clarify.

Killua follows. He keeps his eyes trained on Illumi's back. "Are we training today?"

"Yes."

"What kind of training?"

"Nothing you haven't done before," Illumi says vaguely.

"What, more toys?"

"Not exactly." Illumi doesn't turn around but there's something hollow and pleased in his voice. It makes the hairs on the back of Killua's neck stand on end. "Actually you're the one who gave me the idea for this lesson. Remember what you said during your vibrator training?"

"Which time?"

“The first day."

Killua shakes his head. After a certain point all of their lessons tend to blend into each other. He has no idea what happened on the first day versus what happened the 5th or the 6th.

Eventually they arrive at a pair of double doors. Illumi stands in front of them, unmoving.

"You said that humiliation was part of your training too." The beginnings of a smile tease the ends of Illumi's lips. "And that you didn't want to masterbait while you were being watched."

Killua shivers. "Illumi, what are we doing up here?"

Illumi holds the door open for him. "I'm helping you build up your tolerance, aren't I?"

Killua doesn't move. He's never gotten a chance to look around the butler's quarters so he doesn't recognize the large room in front of them. He figures it must be a lounge of some kind based only on all the couches and the sight of a few of butlers playing poker.

He recognizes a couple of the butlers but no one he knows by name. The room is very crowded.

"Fuck," Killua says under his breath. He's only just decided that he needs to run when Illumi catches him firmly by the forearm and leads them in. Dragging his heels doesn't slow them down.

Apparently Illumi didn't tell anyone that he planned to stop by because it takes a few seconds for their presence to be noticed. The butlers all stand at attention immediately before bowing to the two of them.

An older butler that Killua doesn't recognize steps forward. "Good evening Illumi-sama, Killua-sama."

"Evening," Illumi says.

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yes, I actually needed your help with Killua's next lesson." He lifts Killua's arm as if he's showing him off.

"Of course, Illumi-sama. Anything we can do to help."

"Good! Then I'll need to borrow this room for a bit. You all can stay. Feel free to go back to enjoying your break if you'd like."

A few confused glances follow the request but no one says anything in response. A couple of people tentatively sit back down, expressions nervous. Illumi leads him to a desk near the center of the room, seemingly unaffected by Killua trying to struggle out of his grip. A woman, who he figures might be a receptionist, backs away to make room for the two of them.

"Thanks," Illumi say to her. "I'll need to borrow this desk too."

And then he pushes Killua over the desk.

A stack of paper is knocked over as he tries to catch himself. Heart pounding loudly in his chest, Killua immediately tries to scramble away but Illumi tugs him back so that his waist is hanging off the table and his chest is pressed against it. The second time he tries to move Illumi shoves him face first into the polished wood. His feet don't even touch the ground.

Several of the butlers back away and KIllua hears someone gasp. He curses and tries in vain to free himself from Illumi's hold.

"Illumi. _Illumi_! Don't you fucking do this!" Killua tries to swallow down the rising panic in his voice. Even he can hear how afraid he is.

"No need to be shy," Illumi says. In the tense silence of the butler's room his voice carries clearly. Killua is horribly aware of how large the room is, and how many people are there watching this happen.

He feels Illumi reach around to undo the top button of his pants and thrashes in his hold. Still, Illumi easily holds his waist down and pops it open.

Illumi's voice is calm and chipper. "The butlers are all professionals, I'm sure they won't think any less of you just because they've seen me finger you."

"Fuck you! God dammit, let me go!"

One of the butlers speaks up. "I-Illumi-sama, please don't - _ghhg_!"

Killua startles at the sound. He looks up in time to watch a butler crumple over. One of Illumi's needles caught her right between the eyes.

"I'd prefer if you didn't distract me too much. Otherwise we'll have to drag out how long I keep Killua bent over like this."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Killua shuts his eyes and hides his face behind his folded arms.

Illumi has one hand on his bare hip, pulling him into a more convenient position. He feels Illumi spread him open, thumbs pulling his cheeks apart.

Killua catches the distinct sound of a body falling to the floor.

"Sorry! Forgot to mention that if you try to leave, you die. And the next person who so much as closes an eye will lose it."

Killua feels his face burning. He can't imagine so much as looking at any of the butlers ever again. Without a doubt they all know what kind of training Killua has been going through. It isn't a secret, everyone knows. But if they're going to think about him being bent over by his brother every time they interact, Killua has no idea what he'll do.

"You're a piece of shit Illumi," he mumbles into the desk.

“No need to say hurtful things just because you're upset Killu,” Illumi says with a laugh. He presses a kiss to the top of his head and then before Killua has time to react shoves two fingers into him.

Caught off guard, Killua cries out loudly. He instantly bites his lip as he remembers how many people are in the room.

Killua ducks his head again and bites down on his fist as Illumi starts moving his slick fingers. It hurts - it always hurts - but he's been hurt worse so it's hardly the pain that's getting to him.

Normally when Illumi does this it's to make room for some object that he wants to shove inside of him. Normally he's quick and efficient with his movements so Killua is completely blindsided when Illumi curls his fingers inside him and strokes his walls.

Killua bites down harder to muffle the hitch in his breathing. _That_ wasn't pain. It was that same dull ache that'd filled him up when he had vibrators inside him. Only those had been more teasing, more frustrating. As much as he hates to think it, they'd never gone where he needed them to go.

"Did that feel good?" As if he's reading Killua's mind he says, "I know toys can be a little imprecise so I figured I'd handle this myself."

Killua shakes his head.

"Really?" Illumi's other hand ghosts over his cock in a touch that makes his knees shake. "Nope. You're hard."

Killua doesn't dare stop biting down to respond. He knows some loud, humiliating sound is going to come out of him.

He can feel Illumi's eyes on his body. The way his attention spills over Killua's skin is cold and invasive. But he's used to having all of Illumi's attention. Even if his eyes have gotten hungrier and more predatory lately the focus is nothing new.

He is however painfully aware of the presence of the butlers. Every noise of pity, every sad concerned gaze only makes the humiliation worse. He wishes they could just leave.

Even when he's trying to shut them out he can't. It's either focus on what Illumi is doing to him or focus on the butlers. Both options are unbearable.

"Wow, you've gotten good at this. You stretch so easily, even when you're super tense." Illumi pushes a third finger into him.

Killua slams his fist down on the desk. "Shut up. _Shut_ _up_!"

He gasps when Illumi grabs onto his hair and forces his face upwards. Killua stumbles as he lands and accidentally makes eye contact with one of the butlers. He feels his face heat up in embarrassment.

"You should see yourself right now Killu," Illumi says, voice fond. "I didn't think you could turn this red."

"You're disgusting." He throws an elbow into Illumi's ribs but he doesn't budge. It doesn't seem like Illumi notices any of his protests. Or anything outside of what he's doing to Killua's body. His black eyes are hazy with pleasure.

As Illumi keeps fingering him, Killua feels his eyes start to itch and burn. He pulls against Illumi's hand in his hair in the vain hope of not embarrassing himself any more than he already has. He isn't lucky enough for that to work.

Illumi lets out a pleased sigh. "You're so cute when you cry."

He wonders if Illumi listens to himself when he talks.

"What do you... what do you want Illumi?" he asks through gritted teeth.

It takes several long seconds for Illumi to realize that he's being spoken to. The fingers inside of him go still. "Hm? What was that?"

"If I come then we're done. That's what we did last time.”

Illumi blinks slowly. "Oh right, having you jerk off. I forgot about that. Well I guess we can't keep the butlers from doing their jobs all day." There's a hint of disappoint in his voice.

"Then..?"

"We'll do it your way."

With no hesitation Killua reaches for his cock.

Illumi catches his wrist. Killua glares up at him. "What do you -  _nhh_!"

He jolts back as Illumi grabs his erection. The movement forces Illumi's fingers deeper into him.

With his coordination it's easy for Illumi to keep up a rhythm of tugging at Killua's cock and fucking him with his fingers. At least like this Killua doesn't have to look up anymore. He wipes his face with his sleeve. He doesn't want to know how his face looks right now.

Killua finds himself involuntarily pressing himself into the tight circle of Illumi's fist. He doesn't notice he's doing it until Illumi says, "If you wanted me to touch you so badly all you had to do was ask."

"I don't want any of this, you sick fuck."

He's telling the truth. He doesn't want it. Even if his body has gotten so used to responding to Illumi that the things he does barely hurt. Even if Illumi is stroking him gently, and it feels better than when he touches himself.

His thoughts are interrupted by Illumi saying softly under his breath, all most as if he didn't mean to say it out loud, "Maybe when I'm fucking you we can get you to come without being touched."

Killua's breath catches in his throat and his body tightens around Illumi's fingers, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. "Fuck!”

Illumi hums. "That’s good. Louder, Killu. Make sure everyone can hear you."

He gasps breathlessly. "I hate you _so_ much.”

Illumi leans in closer. The way his hand tightens around Killua shouldn’t feel as good as it does. "What was that? You'll have to speak up."

His eyes sting. His thighs and his ass hurt. He's got an entire room full of people watching him be violated and everyone in the house knows that it's happening. Most of this isn't new to him. He's hardly bothered by most of the shit Illumi does to him these days so he has no idea what it is about today that makes something in him snap.

Without thinking Killua reaches blindly behind himself and digs his claws along the back of Illumi's neck. Skin tears under his nails and he feels Illumi's blood drip against his face. He turns his head enough that he can see the mild surprise in Illumi's expression and Illumi can see the rage and hatred in his.

He jerks Illumi forward until they're nearly nose-to-nose. "I'm going to rip your spine out of your body and beat you to death with it."

The words echo through the room. For a second Illumi just stares at him blankly. Then Killua sees a glint of metal in his hand.

Killua flinches but he doesn't feel a needle pierce his skin. Instead he hears the sound of several dozen bodies hitting the floor. He looks up a start. 

They're alone now, Killua realizes. Illumi's killed their entire audience.

"You - " he's cut off suddenly by Illumi's lips finding his.

He's only disoriented for a moment before he pushes thoughts of the butlers aside and bites down savagely on Illumi's lip. Illumi's blood stains his clothes but Killua keeps pressing down until his claw hit bone. He's not trying to escape, he knows there's no point in that, but he wants to hurt Illumi as much as he can.

Illumi ignores the bites to his lips and tongue. The sting of fingers sliding out of his ass barely registers with Illumi bearing down on him. When he returns to stroking Killua's cock he's tortuously slow, just as he is with his kiss. Killua can't pull away so he's still got Illumi's tongue in his mouth when he finally comes.

By the time Illumi lets him go his lungs hurt with his need to breathe. Killua shoves him away. He turns over and sits up on the desk, wincing at the dull pain in his ass.

Though he hasn't come yet Illumi seems to have pulled himself together. From the look of it Illumi's lip isn't bleeding much so it should heal soon. The gashes along his neck and shoulder are significantly deeper. It doesn't seem to bother Illumi, as he takes his time wiping off his hands with the tissues on the dead receptionist’s desk, even though he's bleeding profusely. Killua isn't sure if he's ever actually hurt his brother that badly before.

When they leave the room someone will probably come by to remove all the dead bodies. As angry as Killua is on his own behalf, he still has it in him to wish he hadn't gotten them all killed.

"You _really_ didn't want anyone to see you kiss me," he says bitterly.

Illumi doesn't so much as blink. Not an outright denial.

He lifts Killua's pants from around his ankles and pulls them back up. Killua doesn't bother helping him. He feels more exhausted than he has in sessions that lasted three times as long as this did.

"I'm going to kill you," Killua says. Illumi buttons his pants for him.

Though Illumi's face still doesn't change their bodies are close enough together that he feels the excited shiver that runs up his brother’s body.

"Of course you are." Illumi calmly straightens out his clothes for him. "But not today."

Killua nods and hops off his desk. "Yeah. Not yet."


End file.
